


Between Night and Day

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Morning After, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Between Night and Day

Teddy woke pleasantly sore in all the right places. He stretched lazily, arching his back, and then rolled toward the warm beam of sunlight. 

His foot connected with something solid and he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with his drinking partner (and a whole lot more) from the night before.

"Oh shit," he blurted out and scooted back, nearly falling off the bed. What would he say when he woke up? 

What _could_ he say?

The things they'd done. _Merlin._

A small shift accompanied a soft moan and Teddy froze as he watched Charlie's eyes blink open.

"Morning," Teddy managed, still feeling terribly awkward.

Charlie ran his foot up Teddy's calf while his hand found its way to Teddy's bare hip. 

"I've always found the morning after to be even better than the night before," he said, a smile curling his lips.

Teddy melted into his touch and, to his delight, found that Charlie was absolutely right.


End file.
